1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to slit lamps and, more particularly, to a light inclining accessory therefor for producing illumination beams at various inclinations below the horizontal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Slit lamps are conventionally utilized by ophthalmologists to examine the human eye. Such slit lamps provide an illumination beam having a slit image of varying widths and include a microscope for examining the area of the eye illuminated by the beam. The illumination beam is normally directed toward the eye along a horizontal optical axis by reflection of a vertical illumination beam with a 45.degree. reflecting mirror.
In many cases, such as to examine the anterior chamber behind the cornea and the vitreous, it is desired to illuminate the eye with a beam inclining relative to the horizontal. In the past, the inclination of the illumination beam of slit lamps has been accomplished by tilting or pivoting the entire illumination column or by the use of complex optics, such as prisms, integrally formed with the slit lamp. These methods of inclining the illumination beam suffer the disadvantages of being unwieldy and expensive.